1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attempts have been made to increase the density of a semiconductor device using scaling techniques. One scaling technique involves forming a gate-all-around structure, in which a gate is formed to surround a nanowire on a substrate. Because gate-all-around structures use a three-dimensional channel, scaling can be readily performed and current control can be improved without increasing the length of the gate. Further, a short channel effect (SCE), in which a potential of a channel region is affected by a drain voltage, can be effectively suppressed.